Hold On
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: One shot and song fiction between Evra Von and Cassie Thompson, hold on, and don't ever let me go.


**A/N: Hi guys! Don't worry, the new chapter for **_**One Freakish Love**_** is coming. But I was listening to some music and I really wanted to do a full song fiction. So I'm doing a one-shot gift for **_**MissXMagic**_** about her character Cassie, and Evra Von. I suggest you read her story! These events have NOT happened, I just could see this happening with Evra and Cassie, and its so cute! I'm a sucker for cute stuff. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I'm still not Darren Shan, so I don't own Evra. And I'm not MissXMagic either, so I don't own Cassie! _

"_Hold On"- Michael Buble`_

Evra looked over at Cassie, she stood in the middle of a dark green clearing, the night sky flowed around us, the moonlight softly kissing Cassie's cheeks, her laugh rode along with the gentle breeze that flowed through her brown locks. Her face was careful, yet still beautiful, her deep brown eyes glistened with love, hope and newly made tears. I walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones? I guess that we were once Babe, we were once_

Cassie felt Evra's touch and made a soft gasp, Evra turned Cassie to face him, pulled her close to him, closing his eyes, embracing Cassie's warmth. Cassie turned around slowly, and laid her head on Evra's shirtless chest, breathing in heavily, Evra's heart beat going through through Cassie's head like the ticking of a grandfather clock, going through the hallways of a small house when you're trying to catch some sleep. Da dump, Da dump, Da dump.

_But luck will leave you cause It is a faithless friend And in the end when life has got you down You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_

Cassie looked up and then down at her feet.

"Its normal, to miss your life. And I know you have a lot of stress and everything wasn't great for you. But I'll never leave you." Evra breathed, his voice barely audible to Cassie's ears. She smiled softly and took in a deep breath putting her arms around him and holding on to him tightly, she was happy to have Evra, it felt like everything that was on her shoulders was easier with him around. She didn't want to let him go.

_So hold on to me tight hold on to me tonight We are stronger here together than we could ever be alone So hold on to me don't you ever let me go _

Life had been going really fast for Cassie, things were changing all around her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She came from a terrible home, and she knew it wasn't right that her parents treated her the way they did. She only had Casey to run to, but it wasn't the way a childhood should be until she came to the Cirque. She has loving people around her, people who cared about her. She now had more friends to turn to, Rebecca, Darren and especially Evra. She'd never be able to live a normal life as a normal teenager, but she had given up most of that for things that are so much better, things that she would gladly give those things up for.

_Maybe all the plans we made would not work out but I have no doubt even though it's hard to see i've got faith in us and I believe in you and me_

_There's so many dreams that we have given up take a look at all we've got And with this kind of love what we've got here is enough _

Cassie held on to Evra as tight as she could, a grin escaped and played on his face. He lightly put his hand through Cassie's hair, and she softened her grip on the snake-boy. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes up to look into his, their eyes were so different but they were so much the same where it counted.

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright Hold on to me tonight_

Evra smiled and laughed softly, "Cassandra Alice Sarsaparilla Thompson, I'll never have a doubt about you." he said close to her, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered this to her. Finally Cassie leaned up on her toes and pushed forward, kissing him with full force. Evra returned the kiss just as passionately. The whole world's weight shared on both of their shoulders, and they didn't care.

_They always say we were the lucky ones_


End file.
